


thoughts shared, souls bared

by teeny_tiny_band



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: M/M, very brief mentions of vince and michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeny_tiny_band/pseuds/teeny_tiny_band
Summary: 10x09 reaction fic.After the events of the episode, Will is left pondering the concept of soulmates.





	thoughts shared, souls bared

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this after last week's episode. They really know how to tease this ship. 
> 
> title is taken from 'company' by stephen sondheim just because I was listening to it when writing this.

As he had told Jack just a few hours earlier, Will started crying.

He was sat on the couch, a glass of water in his hand that been emptied the minute he sat down. The lights were off as his eyes were bloodshot, and too sensitive to even look around. He yawned, and tried to lift himself to his feet, but a weight was holding him down. He had been ready for bed for more than an hour. As soon as Jack left Will had grabbed the glass and subsequently collapsed on the couch. The gears in his head turning at an alarming pace. He had only just managed to process the days events, and a single thought wouldn’t leave his mind. 

Soulmates.

Did he have a soulmate? At one point he would have said yes. He had truly believed he and Vince were soulmates. 

“I'm such an idiot.”

His let his head drop to the back of the couch as he sighed. His eyes scrunched as he closed them. The tension in his body disappeared as he reveled in the quiet.

The sound of the glass hitting the carpeted floor jolted him awake. He pushed himself off the couch, although his entire body told him to stay there, his common sense knew he would suffer from it in the morning. 

He staggered into the bedroom, too tired to undress properly, he kicked of his shoes and promptly fell into bed. The position was more than uncomfortable but he couldn’t care less. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, while simultaneously letting all of that day’s emotions go.

Something wet slid down his cheek, and he managed to wiped it away before he realised he was crying. 

He always knew Jack would settle down one day. No matter how much the man in question denied it. But he had never stopped to think of the consequences of that happening. Taking care of Jack was second nature, and so was complaining about it and not really meaning it. 

He couldn’t imagine a world where Jack didn’t bring his humour and easy way of living into his life. A world in which Jack didn’t barge in every day, as if Will’s apartment was just as much his. A testament to how Jack knew he would always be welcome. How he would always have a piece of Will’s heart. Even when he lived with Vince, and before that with Michael, Jack was a fixture in his living room. 

He wondered if Vince ever found it weird or annoying. That his boyfriend’s best friend would always know him just slightly better than him. But he quickly dismissed the thought, he wouldn't have stayed with him for that long without mentioning anything to him. Especially after their talk at his wedding. 

Michael. What he said about Jack being in love with him. Jack’s hurt expression when he had brought it up, as if Will had belittled him all these years and that’s why he always let Jack off the hook for things. 

Whenever the subject of them was brought up they skirted around it. Although both of them have confessed, or at least almost confessed of having the thought at one time or another. A few months back, after the Michael-ordeal, he had told Jack of the moment. The moment he realised he could very easily fall in love with him. So long ago. 

They both know they wouldn’t have made it had they gotten together when they were young. But that doesn’t mean the thought ever properly went away.

Jack had always been the one constant in his life. The person he could count on. The man he would grow old with by his side. But now he had someone else to grow old with, together. In the real sense of the phrase. 

The thought of losing him, their odd friendship, to someone else he barely knew, made Will’s heart ache. 

The tears had stopped, though he could feel the dried tracks on his cheeks. He closed his eyes, and took a breath. He knew what he needed to do. But as a yawn escaped, he realised he would have to wait.


End file.
